I'm sorry I used the cat as a plunger
by mynamewastakenagain
Summary: Santana has this roommate at McKinley Academy. They don't get along that well. What happens when Santana founds out her roommates secret.G!P Britt. My titles have nothing to do with my stories anymore.
1. Chapter 1

I'm late for class again. It's not my fault, I swear it's not. It's that bitch's fault, God I hate her. She reset my alarm clock for ten minutes before class starts. I had to rush to the showers, I missed breakfast, and when I get to class I'm getting detention. The worst part of it all is that she won't get in trouble for doing any of this and it's not the first time she has gotten away with shit.

I'm standing in front of the door of my class. I take a deep breath and open the door. As I suspected I interrupted class and every eye is on me. The teacher clears her throat clearly annoyed, "It's nice of you to finally join us today Ms. Lopez. Go take your seat. We will discuss your punishment at the end of class." As she was talking I make my way to the last open seat in the class and surprise, surprise, it's next to my horrible roommate, Brittany.

"Late again I see." She mocks, "You shouldn't stay up so late at night practicing with your mariachi band, if you can't make it to class on time." She whispers to me with that stupid smirk on her face. She tries her best to make stereotypical remarks to me but they aren't that good but none the less they still irritate me.

"It is called glee club and you know that is not why I'm late." I whisper harshly.

"Ms. Pierce, Ms. Lopez, what is so important that you two have to talk during my lesson." The teacher asks turning away from the board.

"I'm sorry. I was filling Santana in on what she missed before she got here. I didn't mean to disturb." She says sweetly. What a load of crap.

"Oh Ms. Pierce it's very nice of you to try with Ms. Lopez. Try to tone down the volume of your voices." She smiles and turns back to board. Of course she buys her good girl act, lots of people do that's how she gets away with it. I don't know why she treats me like this. Did I do something to offend? If so, then good, serves her right.

"What's with that scowl?" She goes back to whispering, "Didn't get your morning taco or burrito?" It's a double meaning taking at a shot at my sexuality and my hunger. It's no secret I'm a whore for the ladies and gentlemen. Sex is amazing and keeps me in shape. It's like I'm French.

"Shut up or I'll make you."

"Why? We're having so much fun. You can't take the heat. It's a shame I thought you could with all the time you spend in the kitchen making tamales." I gave her fair warning.

/

"Santana, why are you in here?" The dean of this boarding school, Holly Holiday asks. I've been in her office so many times it's ridiculous, we are on a first name basis, "Is it about Brittany? What am I thinking? Of course it is that's the only reason you come here anymore." She sighs, "What happened this time?"

"She kept running her mouth. She got hit. I got sent here. We are talking now." She gave me a smile, "You know same old same old."

"Can you at least try to be friends with her? I think that would help with this feud." I scoff, "Don't push the idea away. She is a nice girl. Who knows maybe you two will be the best of friends."

"You have got to lay off that wacky tobacco. Even thinking of the possibility that we could be anything close to friends is crazy." Me and her being friends is laughable, "Can I go now or do you have any other strange theories you want to tell me?"

"I think you might be French." I do too, "I can't let you go unpunished, and you are banned from all clubs and after school activities. Now you can go."

/

I'm in my room, on my bed, angry. I have nothing to do for the next two weeks except go to school and come back here. This is all her fault. I gave her fair warning when I told her to shut up. This isn't the first time this has happened and she still hasn't learned. I need something on her, and then I can blackmail her into leaving me alone.

"Yeah it's fine she didn't hit me that hard." I hear her voice down the hallway. This is perfect. I get up from my bed to hide in the closet. She has to do some embarrassing stuff when no one is around, "Thanks for your concern, it means the world." I hear her say. Blah, blah, blah, I'm not buying it. Then I hear the door lock.

From the closet I can see her bed and she is walking to it as she takes off her shirt. She goes to lie on her back and touches her face. She winces, "You got me hard Santana." Damn right I did, I got her good, "You were so mad today Santana, I'm sorry." I stiffen thinking she was talking to me, "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you." I was about to respond when her moans cut me off, "Santana, I'm sorry, please don't squeeze so hard." She was kneading her breast through her bra. This cannot be happening.

"I didn't mean to make you mad." She moans taking off her bra, "It was the only way to get you to talk to me." She pinches her nipples, "I know that I could've thought of a better way to talk to you." She twists her nipples and let out a moan, "But you never respond to me when I try a nicer approach."

I can't believe this is really happening. Brittany is pleasuring herself to me. It's sort of turning me on. I can't help it, just because I hate her doesn't mean she can't turn me on. She has a hot body and abs to die for, not to mention her pretty face and nice smile and the way her eyes shin- no hold up, keep it to the body.

"God the way you make me feel." Her right hand was traveling south, "It's so hard." She gasps and she giggles, "Who am I kidding it's always hard for you."

Arousal is pooling and I can't stop from thinking about my hand down Brittany's skirt cupping her, rubbing her clit.

"Oh I can't wait, touch me please." She whines. She pulls off her skirt. Why is she wearing shorts? They look really tight, "I know you don't like it when I wear my shorts, but if I hadn't I would have exposed myself because I thought about you for most of the day." She says taking her shorts off.

I don't understand what she means until her shorts are off. There stand on a girl is an erect dick. She is a girl, right? She has to be one this is an all-girl school. She would have to go to the all-boys school across the street. It's strange, pretty hot but still strange.

"Fuck that feels so good." She says breathlessly. She was stroking herself furiously. I hadn't notice my hand on my center until my fingers moving at the same pace she was, "Oh Santana you're so amazing." She moans, "I'm about to come."

I am too, Brittany. My breathing picks up with hers, I'm so close.

"Don't stop, don't stop, I'm coming." She says as strings of cum shoot onto her stomach. My breath caught in my throat as I try to keep down the noise from my own orgasm, "I love you, Santana. I hope one day you might feel the same way."

/

I love you, Santana. I hope one day you might feel the same way. I can't stop thinking about Brittany. I wanted stuff for blackmail not emotional emotions about feeling for a girl I don't hate as much as before.

"Hey heard you got kick out of the mariachi band for drinking all of the tequila, too bad." I hear her say. I turn my head and see she is sitting on her bed with that smirk on her face. Why do I feel so different about you now? I smile at her and her smirk drops, "You okay? Usually you would have bit my head off."

"I'm fine, all I need to do is think." I get under my blanket and turn my light off, "Good night, Brittany."

/

"Hey Santana you weren't here yesterday." A girl says to me, I don't know her name. What she is referring to is when I was late and couldn't have breakfast yesterday, "I was wondering if you wanted to...you know." Sex, she wants to know if we can have sex. I'm never one to turn down sexy times, but Brittany was watching and even if she wasn't.

"I don't want to." I swear the whole cafeteria went silent, "Maybe another time." I get up and leave for class. Hold on. I walk back into the cafeteria, "I know I have a lot of sex, but going silent because I said no, was that really necessary?"

/

This is unusual. I'm the first to be in class. The teacher isn't even here. I go sit at the back at a table, it's a science room and apparently the science world does not believe in desks. I put my head down and think.

I'm horny, I can't even remember the last time I went a day without sex. Brittany better be worth it. It's only been a few hours I can't randomly decide to change for this person, especially if I hated them the entire time before then. No matter how much their smile makes want to have their babies. My head shoots up.

"Hell no!" I shout. I did not think that.

"Ms. Lopez if you don't want to learn, you can leave." The teacher says. I look around and see that class has begun. My head wasn't down that long was it?

I sit back down muttering apologizes. Brittany is sitting next to me. Of course you would, wouldn't you? I stare at her for a long time. You think your hot stuff taming me within hours. Well I got news for you. You haven't won so easily. I don't care how gorgeous your eyes are and how they make me weak in the knees or that smirk your giving me because you caught me staring. Wait, what?

"Take a picture it'll last longer." She says. I jump a little in my seat, "Like what you see?" She asks flirty tone. Oh she wants to play, we can play.

I scoot my chair closer to her and lean to her ear, "You have no idea." I whisper and blow in her ear. I feel her shiver and I smirk. The teacher has her back to us and the students couldn't care less for anything. I move my hand to her thigh.

"W-what are you doing." She stutters a little. I smile at her.

"What are we not flirting anymore?" I ask moving my hand up and down her thigh, "Don't worry I'll keep it up for the both of." I move my hand up further up but she stops me.

"Please stop!" She yells I snatch my hands away from her and look at her face. It's red and she looks like she going to cry. I think that I might have laid it on a little too thick.

/

"You know when I said try to be friends with Brittany, I didn't mean for you to take it as an okay to sexually harass her." Holly says with amusement.

"It's not like she didn't invite me to come so close. She flirted first." I counter even though I knew it was useless.

"Okay, I'm going at have to add a week to your ban."

"Oh come! What does she get?"

"A very stern talking to." She says in a playful stern voice.

/

A stern talking to is all she gets, why is life unfair. I'm on my bed staring at the ceiling waiting for it to collapse, which will be more fun than doing nothing. I could always look at the rain too. Stupid Brittany and her amazing legs are sexy. I can't even insult her without it turning into a compliment.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" I don't even look at her.

"I live here too, Stupid." Your hair looks great. Well there is a solution, "I'm here because I don't care to tell you."

She goes to her bed muttering something like I'm not stupid. It is in the saddest voice I have ever heard. Almost made me feel sorry and then I burp. I guess it was gas I was feeling. No, that feeling is still there.

"I want to say that I am sorry about my behavior earlier today, I know better than to act that way." I say in an almost robotic way, "Please consider forgiving me, if you do not I understand." I turn away from her and yawn. I could use a nap.

/

I get woken up by the sound of thunder outside the window. My heart is about to jump out of my chest. How long was I asleep for? I sit up in my bed and look at the clock. I slept for six hours, how strange. I won't be going back to sleep for some time. Another loud thunder barrels through the sky and I hear a small shriek, more than likely it's from Brittany. I get from my bed and make my way over to her bed.

"Scoot over I'm getting in." I poke at the shaking blanket.

"Go away." I hear. I lift up her blanket and get in, "What are you doing?" I don't answer. I snake my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me, "Stop." She says relaxing into me.

I know Brittany has this fear of thunder. I've never done anything about it before but now things are different. I'll help her get through the storm.

"Don't worry I've got you." I squeeze her for effect.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

/

"Why do you keep sitting with me?" Brittany asks me as I blew on my oatmeal. A couple of days have passed since the storm, I have been following Sex on Legs ever since. I figure that if I kind of want this then I have to kind of go for it.

"Because I like you, it confuses me." I love how vague I can be. She drops her spoon into her bowl of cereal, "That a problem."

"I don't know what to say." I shrug my shoulders at her response. I don't know what to say either. I can feel her stare on me, "Are you serious?" She asks in nonbelief. Before I could say something an announcement is made.

"Classes have been canceled for the day. Have fun kids." Holly says. How she became the dean is a mystery. Fuck, what I'm going to do all day. I'm still banned.

"That's not fair, now I have to go back to my room." I stand up from the table and look at Brittany, "Bye Brittany."

/

I was looking through my closet when I found my old Superman and Batman action figure. The moment I saw them my inner child busted out.

"You know I could have Wonder Woman if I wanted." I voice for Superman in a deep voice. My inner child came out that doesn't mean 18 year old me isn't still there, "But I suppose I could let you have her for now."

"Please once they go bat they won't go back to that." My gruff voice of Batman replies pointing at Superman. Oh snap no Batman just didn't, "You can ask Lois if you don't believe me."

"What she said I was the best she ever had."

"Yeah that's right, was." Batman turns his back to Superman, "Once she had some Wayne Wang it was all over."

"With one punch I could kill you." Superman warns walking up to Batman turning him around, "Don't test me Bruce."

"Clark, you wouldn't do that too me." Batman responds in a cocky voice, "You would me too much." I brought their face together to kiss, "You love me, Baby. You'd sooner kill yourself before I was harmed."

"God!" I exclaim throwing the figures to the side, "I'm the worst type of fan girl." I laugh. I stop when I hear giggling behind me. I look to see it is Brittany, "How long have you been there?" I ask letting out a nervous chuckle. Oh boy, this is not my finest hour.

"Since 'once they go bat'. That was very clever." She says going to sit on her bed.

"Why are you back in the room? You didn't get banned from your activities." I badly want the subject to change. Thankfully she does.

"I wanted to stay with you."

"If you want to flirt with me again, try not to scream like I've raped you." I quickly put out that warning before getting up from the floor and sitting next to her, "I don't need any more trouble, you know."

"Okay and I'm sorry I screamed like that. I wasn't expecting you to touch and be on me like that." She blushes probably remembering what happened.

"It's fine, I was too forward. You were used to the Santana with sharp sarcastic tongue. It's understandable that you would react that way." I explain lean my head on her shoulder, "This too much for you?"

"You act like I'm the Virgin Mary. I can handle anything you got." She sounds much more confident than earlier today. I smirk and begin to kiss her neck, "I t-t-thought we w-w-were flirting." She says trying to suppress a moan.

"I thought you could handle anything I got." I say in between kisses.

"Santana." She whimpers when I stay on her sweet spot. I gently push her onto her back not moving from the spot on her neck. I'm straddling her now and she is breathing heavily, "Santana, wait, I don't want to do this." I stare down at her, "I mean I do but not like this. I want it to be special with someone who loves me and won't leave after and have sex with someone else." She quickly gets out.

"That's fine." I get off her and lie beside her, "Tell me what else you want and I'll see what I can do."

"I've always wanted to hold your hand."

"Lucky for you I have two hands for you to choose from." I joke lacing my hand with hers.

"I have a dick." She blurts out.

"I know."

"How?!" She sits up and looking at me with alarm. I guess she thought our positions would be switched. Never fear Blunt Santana is here.

"I caught you masturbating to me, nice size by the way. It caught me off guard, I was in the closet but it's not what you think, but then I was like that's hot." I explain calmly, "Lie back down." She does but she seems hesitant.

"You didn't tell anyone, why?"

"Strangely at first I was looking for stuff to blackmail you with then the discovery of what's below your skirt happened. I might be heartless but give me some credit."

"And you heard what I said at the end?" I look at her and give her a peck on the lips.

"Yeah you said you love me." I say happily with a smile on my face. I saw a small smile appear on her face, "I want to date you and see where things go."

"Aren't you curious how I could fall for you when I don't know you?" I hadn't thought about it like that.

"Not really, let's think of it like a game of Russian Roulette and I'm holding the gun and the bullet is a part of me. Unluckily or luckily, you can choose, a part of me got lodged into your heart and blood is pouring out to get to the rest of me. I can either leave or stay and clean it up."

"I'm not sure whether to be amazed by your creativity or mortified." I chuckle. That's true, "But I think I get it."

"So is that a yes?"

She rolls on top of me and kisses me. I think I can take that as a yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, so this story might be a three to four shot story. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Santana Lopez and I are dating. Yes the very same one I always got into it with and…masturbated to that one time (and a lot of other times). The schools newspaper even wrote a story about us. It has a really cute picture of us together were she had her head nuzzled into the crook of my neck with a content smile matching my own. I don't know where they were when it was taken but it looks like we are in the auditorium.

I still can't believe we got together. It's going great, really it is. It's been two months, the happiest two months of my life so far. I think we are starting to have some problems though, Santana wants to have sex but I'm not ready for that yet. The furthest we have gotten is second base. I know she won't rush me into anything I'm not ready for but I think she is starting to reach her limit.

Before we started it was no secret that she got around, basically had sex at least once a day. A sex deviant like her going two months, even if she did say that she had stopped earlier than that, must be going crazy by now.

I do want to do those things with her, trust me who wouldn't, but I'm afraid that after she has had her way with me she might leave relationship wise and we would still be roommates and classmates which will make for many awkward encounters. What am I going to do? I think I may have thought of a way.

/

"You're so pretty." Santana compliments, threading her fingers through my hair as we lie in her bed, "And your hair is so soft like silk." I look at her lips and wonder how they got so pouty and they're like the right amount of softness. I lean to kiss effectively cut off her next sentence. She immediately kisses back move her arms around my neck. I move my hands to her hips as I swipe my tongue across her lips asking for entrance, which I am granted. After a couple a minutes of making out she pulls away from me, "Brittany, maybe we should stop. Besides I have to get going to Glee." She gets up and pecks my cheek.

"Santana wait." I pull her back down to sit on the bed, "I know that you are sexually frustrated and I appreciate that you haven't pushed me to do it with you and want to show you how much it means to me." I gently push her onto her back with her with her legs over the side take off her skirt and pull down her underwear.

"Brittany you don't have to do this. We can wait, I don't mind."

"I want to, so relax and tell me what feels good this is my first time doing this." I caress her thigh kissing up to her center stopping just before reaching it. I've seen them before in magazines and porn sites but the real thing is so much more beautiful.

I tentatively stick my tongue out taking a long lick, which made Santana moan in response. I repeat my actions in attempt to get that sound out of her again. It was truly beautiful especially when I heard it again. I keep doing the same until I felt her bundle of nerves move against my tongue. I move to that part of her amazed by her body. Flick it with my tongue against it that made her body arch.

"You're teasing too much." She says breathlessly.

"Sorry."

"No you're doing well, it's just I can't take it much longer." I nod even though she can't see me. I was happy I was making her feel good, which is all I wanted.

I spread her wet folds slightly sticking my tongue in as far as I can. I can taste more of her than I could before and I like it. I moan, with my mouth still attached, and she arches further from the vibrations. I began moving my tongue and my nose kept bumping against her clit.

A symphony of moans and breathless words were coming from Santana as I continued my attack on her center. My unskilled sloppy tongue works for her but I can't help but to feel inadequate to the people who have had her before. They were probably experts.

"God, Brittany, right there!" She exclaims. I try to find the spot I hit. I move my tongue against her she let out noise similar to earlier. I hit it again, "Yeah that's it."

Now knowing the spot that drives her crazy, I try to get it as much as possible.

"Don't stop I'm almost there." She hums placing her hands on my head. I can feel her clenching around my tongue. A few more times and she let out a cry of pleasure as she climaxes. I lick her up and down helping her ride out her orgasm as I watch her chest heave up and down. Once her breathing had calmed down, I move up to lie beside her.

"Was I good enough?" I ask nervously. She rolls on top of me and beings kissing me like there is no tomorrow so I can take that as a yes. I feel her grind against my hard member and stop her, "Don't do that."

"Sorry, I got a little carried away but I want to return the favor."

"You don't have to and you have to get going if you don't want to be late to Glee." I try to distract her.

"Glee can wait. I want to make you feel good and you're like rock hard that must be painful." She reaches her hand to hold my crotch when I flip us over and jump off of her.

"Just go to Glee. I'll take care of it myself." I say harsher than I intend.

"Fine." She pulls up her panties and puts her skirt back on and leaves slamming the door behind her. She's mad that is not how I wanted this to go. I wanted to put out her sexual fire for a bit not this. From that I can conclude that sex is not the answer.

/

"Let's have sex." Santana says.

After she came back from Glee, she wouldn't talk to me. She ignored me and at dinner she sat with one of her old hookups in what I think was an attempt to make me jealous, but all it did was really hurt. Especially since they kept looking over at me knowing I was watching. At one point I think she felt kind of bad because when I looked away to wipe my eyes she had put some distances between her hookup and stopped touching as much.

Now we are back in the room and she is still ignoring me until I asked what I could do to make things right, which she answered with...

"Let's have sex." Santana says, "Or are you not gay? You only want boys sucking you off, is that it Brittany?"

That was really mean of her to say and it hurts that she would even think that, "That's not true, you know I love you." She scoffs as me.

"If you love me so much, why won't you let me touch you? Relationships are a two-way street and frankly I'm getting tired of my street getting used while your street is closed off. You can either have sex with me or we're done."

"O-o-okay let me go get a shower first and we will." I walk out as calmly as I can until I'm out of the dormitory. I take off running until I'm at the other side of school at the abandoned water fountain. I come here when I need to think. I sit against a nearby tree watching the fountain gush out water.

Have sex or breakup? The answer would be easy for most people, sex but I don't want to have sex, I mean I do but not if the person I'm having it doesn't feel the same way I do about them. I don't want to breakup with Santana, I love her that would break my heart, and well this is breaking my heart too. If she wanted to wait to have sex I would respect that. I would never make her choose. I don't know what to do.

It makes me wonder which of really has a dick.

/

I must have fallen asleep. I sit up from the spot I was sleeping in only to curse at the sun for being so bright when I want the sky to mirror my gloom. It is morning and I'm still at the fountain with cricks my back from sleeping on the ground. I stretch as I hear the PA system come on.

"Brittany Pierce, come to my office please." I have to go see the dean? Oh no I was out past curfew!

After my long trek across campus, I walk into the Dean's office with my head hung low to receive my punishment. I am extremely surprised that I wasn't yelled at the minute I set foot through the door. "Brittany we were so worried." Mrs. Holiday says as she pulls me into a hug, "Especially Santana she was going crazy."

I'm brought out of my surprise with the mere mentation of Santana's name. A part of me feels bad for having worried her but another part of me reminds me why I left the room in the first place, "Why would she care? We broke up."

"Why don't you take a day off? You look like death's cousin. Now go get breakfast." She says patting me on the back, "Get some rest okay."

/

On my way to breakfast, I walked by the school's trophy case that has a mirror in it and saw my reflection and had to agree with Mrs. Holiday, I did look like death's cousin whatever that means. My hair was a mess, I have bags under my eyes, and I look like I was in a fight with my fat cat who drug me across the ground. I rake my fingers through my hair to try to get some of the grass out it the best that I could and move on.

I make it to the cafeteria as the students are going to class. They are staring at me but I couldn't care less about them at the moment. I want breakfast and then a good nap for when I get back to my room.

I got cereal. Now I'm eating cereal. Now I'm being interrupted, it's Santana.

"Brittany, where have you been?" I ignore her and continue eating, "What's wrong? What happened? Why do you look like death's cousin?" What does that mean? That's not how the saying goes is it, "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Santana, please leave me alone. I don't feel like talking to you right now. Go to class before you're late." I say irritably putting down my spoon giving up my hopes of eating.

"I'm not going without you."

"The dean gave me the day off, I don't have classes. You have reason to stay, now go."

"I'm not leaving my girlfriend by herself."

"Santana we broke up." She looks stunned when I say that like she can't believe it, "Remember 'You can either have sex with me or we're done.' I don't remember losing my virginity so put the puzzle together, we broke up." I begin eating again when it looks like she won't be speaking anytime soon.

"No, no I didn't mean it. I was angry, I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again, we aren't broken up." I finish my cereal and move to get up but she holds me down, "Brittany please I love you don't go." She said it and I had to fight the urge to say it back.

"No you don't. You wouldn't have said those things if you didn't mean them." I turn to look at her, "I went down on you because I thought that you might appreciate it since you were sexually frustrated. I didn't think you would get so mad, so why don't I stop going down Santana street and we both can be happy."

"I can't be happy if I'm not with you. I'll wait until you're ready because I l-" She tries to hold my hands but I take them away.

"No don't say it! I don't want to hear those words from your mouth anymore." I leave without looking back.

It took so much for me to walk away from her. I wanted nothing more than for her to say those three special words but they would have been sullied in that moment. I'm thinking about it so much about this I can't take my nap.

/

I wait until the last five minutes of lunch to go down for food, so I have less of a chance to see Santana. I get a ham and cheese sandwich and sit at the empty table. Like at breakfast Santana comes and sits next to me. We sit in silence for a total of thirty second before she speaks.

"I've already said that I was sorry and I know I can't take back what I said but I hope that you will forgive me and give us another try. I was an ass for trying to make you choose, I promise to never do that again. I was upset that you jump away from me when I wanted to make you feel good then and any other time really. It made me think that you did not like my touch. I think that we should talk about our problems." I sit listening to her thinking over all that was said. I never thought about how she would feel. If Santana did the same and I was Santana I would feel hurt.

"I'm sorry you feel that way that was not my intention. I'm afraid to have sex with you because I'm afraid you will leave afterward." She was about to object to before I stop her. I look around to see no one was left in cafeteria, "Please let me finish. Not many people would accept me as a relationship partner if they know of my condition. They might use me but nothing serious will come of it. I want to make sure that when I have my first time the person will still be there in the morning. You don't have to worry about that, you have the correct anatomy." I feel tears slide down my face, "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave because I probably won't meet another person like you." I'm sobbing. I couldn't hold back any longer. My most insecure problem is out in the open.

"Oh Brittany." She pulls me to her shoulder, letting me cry on it as she rubs my back, "I wouldn't leave. I would never leave you. I'd probably have to die before I leave you. I wish I had have known you felt this way about it. I would have never pushed you. Let's go back to our room." We get up to leave and halfway through the door I go back.

I forgot my sandwich.

/

We lie in her bed holding each other wanting the other to know how they feel by touch. The walk back here had been filled with tension and anticipation of the conversation to come. Santana spoke first breaking the silence.

"You're beautiful, I tell you almost every day. If a person can't see past what's in your pants then they are going to miss out and if they do I'm going to have a few words with them because you're mine." We both laugh as we flow naturally back into our old ways that I now realized was less than a day ago, "Unless you want to go with them." She says nervously.

"Why would I want anyone else when I have the best?" I smile at her and she pecks my cheek with a shy smile gracing her face, "You're going to get in so much trouble when the dean finds out you skipped class."

"Yeah but at least I can say that it was worth it being with you. I want us to be like before except stronger and more understandable of each other's feelings. I know that we will fight but I want to make it as least as possible. You make me happy because I l-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't say it."

"But I thought we work it out."

"We have, and I love you, but I don't want you to say it as a resolve for our problems. I feel like it will desensitize the meaning to the words I want to hear more than anything or if we fought and you don't say it at the end, I might feel like whatever we fought about isn't over. I would continually bring what it was back up you get mad we fight again or something like that. I'm probably not making sense, am I?"

"No you are. I get it. It's like associating with a situation." I nod and smile, "Okay I won't say it though that doesn't mean I won't stop feeling or thinking it." She winks at me.

/

"Santana Lopez. My. Office. Now!" We must have fallen asleep because we both jolt awake when we hear the PA system.

Santana got banned from Glee again for a month.

"I don't think it's fair how you can stay out all night and get a hug but when I miss not even half a day of school, it's like I did a homemade grind on me video with the school staff as an audience." She says landing face first onto her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt arms wrap around me and a body snuggling to my back. I try to turn to see but they wouldn't let me move, "Santana?"

"No..." Santana says.

"Get out of my bed." She tightens her hold on me. This reminds me of the time she held me when there was a thunderstorm. It was comforting, this is comforting. I lace one of our hands together, "How come you never listen to me?"

"I listen." She squeezes my hand, "I care for what you say. I don't do some of the things you say but I listen."

I sigh and smile, "How was school?" I had gotten sick and couldn't go today or yesterday or the day before that and probably tomorrow and the next day after.

"It was boring without you there but same old, same old. I'm glad that tomorrow you will be there." She has said that for the past two days, the problem is that I'm still sick.

"You use to love it when I wasn't able to come to school." She loosens her grip and lets me turn to face her pretty face.

"That was before I knew how wonderful you were." She says nudging my cheek with her nose.

"And you want in my pants."

"Not my main priority but it's on the list." I laugh at her, "You know I'm not just about that right. I want to be with you for you and nothing else."

"That's so sweet."

"Don't you have sweet things to say to me?"

"Eh you're alright." I hear a shocked gasp before she starts tickling me, "Stop." I laugh as I try to get away from her. It was no use she has a firm grip on me, "Okay you're the best girlfriend ever."

"That's right I am." She says looking down at me with a soft smile. I guess we changed positions without noticing. She looks amazing from the angle. She lowers herself until our foreheads are touching, "I love you." I kiss her on the cheek in response, "You should come with me to Glee today to make up for not being in school."

"I'm sorry but I can't. If I go outside I'll likely get worst, maybe next time."

/

It's been three months since our first fight and a total of five months together. We still haven't had sex but we have done other things and were happy with that.

She finally said 'I love you' without me stopping her when we were at our school's dance, which is when the boys across the street come over and dance with the girls here but obviously we had each other. It was during a slow song, our bodies were so close together that we could feel our hearts beating in sync. I push a thread of hair behind her ear and gave her a soft kiss. It felt like we were the only two in the room when we stopped swaying with the music. She led me outside kissing me deeply as if she couldn't believe I was real.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said back.

You would have thought after that we would have had a long hot night of passionate love making but we didn't and to me it makes it much more special. We ditched the dance and went walking aimlessly through the campus until we got tired. It was honestly one of the best nights of my life.

We'll be graduating soon and that makes me worry for the future. In a couple of weeks we might be separated at the end of graduation because I don't know what Santana wants to do and I'm not going to college. Maybe I could follow her wherever she goes, I don't know.

Its times like these that I wish we could freeze time.

/

Santana pov

"Santana we need to have a talk." I hear Brittany say while I'm doing homework. She isn't breaking up with me is she? No, I can't let my imagination run away. We are as strong as ever, "It's about us and our relationship." She is breaking up with me!

"What's wrong with it, I thought it was going well." I say nervously not turning to look at her.

"It's going very well but what are we going to do after graduating? Will we still be together or are you going to leave me while you go to another state for college?" Score she isn't breaking us up.

"We don't have to worry about that graduation is a long ways away."

"It's two weeks away."

"What?!" I turn so quick almost gave myself whiplash, "How come no one told me about this sooner?"

"You can't be serious. There are banners hung all over the place." I thought they were welcoming in the New Year late! Oh man what if Brittany has this big plan for college and leaves me behind. I mean I'm not going to college.

"What are you going to do after graduation?" It's a long shot but maybe she'll be alright with me tagging along.

"It depends on what you're doing afterwards."

"I wasn't actually planning on doing anything. I was hoping that I could follow after you if you are okay with that." She has this shy look on her face, "Like you don't need a college degree to be a success. If you are with me I'd feel pretty successful. People need postmen and garbage men or employees in general. I'm a general person, I could fill those roles, you know." I ramble off and the smile on her face is really big, "What I guess I'm trying to say is I'm doing whatever, wherever you're going."

"Santana, that won't be necessary. I'm not going to college either. I was going to follow you around like a lost puppy. Now we can be lost together." I come sit next her pulling her into a hug. I love her so much, "We'll figure things out."

"Yeah." My voice cracks a little. Life is going to be rough at first but we'll make the best of it.

/

These two weeks have gone by in a blur and now the time has come for us to graduate. We are standing in the middle of campus waiting, like everyone else, for their parents.

"My mother is here Brittany, brace yourself." I say just in time for a scream to cut through the crowd. How embarrassing is this going to be on a scale of one to ten? Infinity to the infinite power.

"Santana." She says, "Is this who I think it is?" She squeals.

"Yes, this is Brittany. Can you stop?! You are causing too much attention to us."

"Sorry if seeing my daughter after so long with her girlfriend gets me excited. How are you dear? Where are your parents?"

"I'm good Ms. Lopez. It's nice to see a lively adult for once." And like that she has won my mother over, "My parents called earlier and said that they couldn't make." It makes me sad that Brittany won't have her parents with her today but I'll make up for it. I told her I would be her parent and she said.

"I don't like the idea of dating my mom but that does cheer me up." She said laughing.

"Well I'll have to fill in, if you don't mind." Mother says. Brittany shakes her head and is surprised when she is brought into a hug, "Oh Brittany I'm so proud of you. I always knew you could do it, afterwards we'll take you and your girlfriend out for dinner."

"That sounds wonderful." She says with a little waver in her voice. She is trying to hold back from crying.

"What about me Mother?" She lets go of Brittany and looks to me.

"I'm surprised you made it this far." She shrugs. Well damn, "I'm kidding, words can't describe how I feel. You're on your way to being an adult. You've grown up so much and as much as I wish I could stop it I can't. I can only hope you make good decision and with the help of Brittany, I think you will go far."

"Yeah I think I will too." I lace my hand with Brittany, "As long as you're there to help too."

"Try and stop me." She winks and pushes me and Brittany to the motion of the crowd, "Now get in there and make Mama Lopez proud."

/

Brittany pov

Graduation was all that I thought it would be and it's all thanks to television. I saw people cry, hug, and throw their hats in the air. I still had my hat on as I look over the crowd knowing that this might be the last I see of them.

Looking at the banners and the people made it so much more real, I can believe I graduated. It's time for us to go out into the world and at the end of summer we don't return here. No more breaks just continuous work, at least for those of us not furthering our education.

"It doesn't feel real does it?" Ms. Lopez says walking with Santana up to me, she doesn't have her hat "You feel when you wake up you should get ready for school then you remember 'Oh right I'm done with school'." I nod, "I know that you and Santana have decided not to go to college. If you would like, you can come live with me and Santana."

"Thank you, Ms. Lopez." I had not thought about that, if I would live with Santana. I thought I was going to go home when my parents were done with business.

"Now come on, we have to go celebrate while I tell you embarrassing stories about Santana." I giggle at Santana's distraught face, "Throw up that hat, Honey, and let's go!" I take my hat off my head and throw it in the air.

Goodbye, High School.

/

"So she starts crying because Dora cuts her off when she was trying to tell her the favorite part thing. I walk in and ask what's wrong. She crying so hard I could barely tell what she was saying." I can help but laugh at a little Santana crying at Dora, "I heard close to 'Dora is mean, she doesn't care.' And something else about corruption."

"How old was she when that happened?"

"Mother, don't answer that." Santana urges but Ms. Lopez ignores her.

"14."

"Oh my God!" I laugh even harder. That is and the unexpected plot twist of the year. That happened only four years ago. I look over to Santana and she is miserable, "I think it's cute." I try to kiss her cheek but she leans away, "Come on, I didn't mean to laugh that hard, I love you."

"Santana, talk to Brittany." Her mom says warningly.

"I love you too." She says kissing on the cheek.

/

"Well I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late." Ms. Lopez yawns as she goes up the stairs, "No hanky panky!" She yells. Santana and I walk into kitchen and have seat at the table.

"Your Mom is amazing."

"She can be annoying but yeah she is." I smile and lace our hands together, "Remember, no hanky panky."

"When has hand holding ever been seen as that?"

"In a foreign country, probably." She shrugs her shoulders chuckling while I join in.

"Sometimes I can't believe what comes out your mouth." I press our foreheads together. Her brown eyes shining are beautiful. I could get lost in them, "We have to go back for my clothes tomorrow."

Everyone who graduate sent most of their clothes home and was done, mine were still in the closet. With my parents being away there was nothing I could do.

"Okay."

/

"Tada, I made you a space in my closet for your clothes." Santana says standing next to the closet as I walk into her room, "And I cleared out two drawers for you."

"Thanks, Honey."

"It's like you're moving in."

"That would be because I am."

"No, like you're my girlfriend and you're moving into my house."

"Again, because I am."

"Not what I meant." She whines, "I can't explain it for some reason." I kiss her because she is so adorable sometimes.

"You'll figure it out, I'm sure of it."

/

Santana pov

Brittany fell asleep beneath me while we were watching a movie and my mother is at work, she's a doctor or was it surgeon, maybe both? She works at the hospital. She's not here to cook for us. I did the mature thing and begged her for pizza money.

The doorbell rings and I knew it was pizza time. The problem is that I don't want to leave my comfy Brittany. Look at her with her mouth slightly ajar, rosy cheeks, soft breathing. The bell rings again, damn you pizza! I get up reluctantly and open the door.

"Pizza delivery and remember we take other forms of payment." Oh gross player pizza boy, I should have stayed on the couch, "I aim to please the customer."

"How about no and for the record, I have a girlfriend who can please me plenty. Here's your money and give me my pizza." He laughs like this is a joke.

"I know I can do better than your girlfriend. I'm sure I could satisfy you better than she can." I am about to reply when a pissed off Brittany grabs the pizza box, sets it down, and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"I can satisfy her just fine."

"I doubt that, you don't have the right equipment." He says with a condescending smirk on his face.

Brittany mutters something under her breath before she pulls down her shorts. The smirk on his face drops and is replaced by a look of surprise and jealousy. No doubt that my girlfriend was bigger than him. She pulls her shorts up with her own smirk.

"Even if I didn't have the right equipment, I still can satisfy just fine." Then she slams the door in his face. That was so hot.

"That was so hot." I voice out loud. I kiss her, "I thought you were asleep."

"You woke me up when you moved to get off. I was going to lie there and have you feed me but a greasy unattractive pizza boy came and I had to fix it, not that you couldn't." She picks up the pizza and carries it to the living room.

"I didn't pay him for the pizza."

"Hand me the phone." I bring her the house phone. She dials the number of the pizza, "Yes, can you get me your manager? I would like to make a complaint." She mouths to me I'm putting it on speaker.

"Yes this is the manager." A gruff husky voice says.

"Um...Sir." She says sadly, "I would like to inform you that one of your employees has tried to sexually harass my friend." She sounds as if she is on the verge of crying, "We barely got him to leave and then he yelled that he was going to tell everyone that I had a penis. I don't know what that means, is that a thing you teach at your restaurant? We might have to sue."

"What?! No we don't teach that. You don't need to sue. What if we fired the guy and give you free pizza for the rest of the year." Comes an instant reply.

"That would be great Sir, thank you."

"What's the address so we know who was sent there and to know that house gets free pizza."

"It's 123 Street-Road-Lane-Drive Ave."

"Alright have a good night."

"We'll try." She says woefully. The phone goes off and she grabs a slice of pizza, "We got free pizza, so now we won't have to beg Ms. Lopez for money." She says as though she wasn't on the verge of tears.

"You're incredible." Sit next to her and get my own slice.

"Only when I'm with you."

"Do I know you?!" I hear Mother yell. Is the pizza boy still out there, "Then get the hell off my porch before I break your legs!" She must be tired. She likes to threaten when she's tired.

/

"No hanky panky!"

I pull my hands away from Brittany. We're having breakfast and Mother isn't even facing us how does she do that. I'm not use to not touching her whenever I wanted.

"I'm going on a conference today and will be gone for a week. Make sure you keep the house clean, don't break anything, and most importantly..."

"No hanky panky?" Brittany supplies.

"No you can do that if you want." I spit out my orange juice, "I was going to say be safe. I bet you're dying to get in the sheets." Then I choke on the orange juice left in my mouth.

"Actually we have had sex yet." Brittany says rubbing my back, "I'm not ready to lose my virginity yet so she waited for me."

"With the way Santana's libido is, I find that sweetly surprising."

"Mother!"

"She has a point." I groan as she backs her up.

/

Brittany Pov

I woke up with one thought in my head and it was six months anniversary. Our six month anniversary is today and I want to do it, have sex with Santana. I can do it, no backing out, it's about to go down. Soft core porn videos don't fail me.

That made me sound like a horny fifteen year old.

"Brittany, are you all right? You were making a face." Santana had a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing I had a weird dream and now I can't remember it." She snuggles further into me and I hold her tighter, "Good morning."

'"Good morning. I like this, lying in bed with you, it's nice." I know I feel the same way but we've done this at school too though it's different now. After a few minutes I hear Santana's stomach roar like the mighty Tubbington, "I'm going to go make breakfast."

/

I wanted to go to the park, so Santana took me to the park she always goes to when she come home for break. Over the years it has become dangerous for kids to play on so no one comes here. Since we can't play, we are walking around.

"I always fell off the monkey bars." I randomly say, "No matter how hard I would hold on to them I would fall. After a while, and lots of scrapes and bruises, a friend of mine came and helped me, she told me to try again. I got up there and she put my legs over her shoulders and I sat on her shoulders with my arms holding the bars. 'Now you won't fall.' She told me, and then she started to walk. I moved my arms at the pace she was going until we got to the end. I was so happy I didn't fall but I did. I fell in love with the girl."

"What happened to the girl?" She's clearly interested in my story, "What did you do?"

"There was nothing I could do. From an early age my parents told me that people will treat me differently if they knew of my condition. I was afraid but I never stopped looking at her. I wanted the feeling to stop but with each passing year they grew and we also grew apart. I was mean to her, so mean she had hit me a few times."

"What a bitch!" She was fuming. Who would ever want to hit Brittany, she probably thinking. I had stop walking and she turned to see a smile on my face. She has clearly forgotten how we acted before.

"I don't think she was so bad. It killed me a little every time. One day she found out my secret."

"What happened next?! Did she tell?"

"No, she didn't tell, she accepted me." I say pulling her in for a kiss.

"You told her you weren't available, right? You told her you are in a relationship?" It looks like her heart breaks when I shakes my head.

"She became my girlfriend and eventually she loved me as much as I did her."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No...how can I cheat on you with you?" Reading the confusion on her face I elaborate, "You are the girl, Santana."

"Hell yeah!" I laugh at her, "I can't believe I didn't put the pieces together and I'm sorry for hitting you." She kisses on my temple and nose and cheek and lips. She never hit her there but I like kissing them, "Love you."

"Love you too. I wanted to tell you how I fell in love with you. I didn't think you would think I would cheat on you with you."

"Yeah I really blanked."

"We all have our moments. Bet I can beat you home in a race."

"You're on." She yells as she takes off.

/

"I won." She pants, "What's my prize?"

"I'll give it to you later." I say panting as well. I didn't run as fast or as hard as I could to get here, like Santana did. I jogged spurring her on from behind, "You look tired go sit in the living room and I'll get you a glass of water, Winner."

"Okay." She slowly moves to the couch falling onto it face first when it is within distance. I go get the water quickly and bring it to her, "My mind is like 'yes you won' but my body is like 'ugh you won.' I'm a sore winner." She tries to reach for the water but gives up halfway, "I'll get it tomorrow."

"Do you have enough energy to make it to your room for me from the couch?" I smile.

"No." She groans.

"Fine. I'll go to your bed and lie there, maybe naked even." I make my way to leave when she hold my hand.

"I want to go, carry me up there."

"If I carry you up there I won't have enough energy to take off my pants, shirt or underwear." I shake my hand loose from her grasp and go to the stairs. I pause at the stairs because I know what will happen next.

"I'll do it for you." She says jumping onto my back, "I'll take mine off too." She says as I make my way up.

/

"So what is the real reason for bring me up here?" We've been lying in bed for a long time before she said that, "You aren't naked that's false advertising, you know." She smirks at me to let me know she's kidding.

"Well do you know what day it is?"

"Yeah it's six months we've been together."

"That's right and I brought you here because I'm ready."

"Really?" She sits up slightly, "Are you sure?" I nod, "You got me to run home so we could do it."

"I couldn't think of anything to say. Did you want me to say 'hey sexy want to go back home so I can finally rock your world'."

"I don't know that would have turned me on and you already rock my world." I smile and she kisses me, "Are you sure you're ready?" I nod kissing her back.

She moves her arms around neck and I move my hands to her hips. I feel her tongue swipe my lips, I open my mouth to let her deepen the kiss. I move my hands to her butt and squeeze gently.

She giggles into the kiss, "Don't laugh."

"Sorry, sorry." We go back to kissing. I move my hands into her shorts edging them off. She moves her hands to the hem of my shirt copying what I was doing with her shorts.

I can feel myself growing hard when her fingers graze my skin. We separate so she can take my shirt off. After I take off her shorts, I quickly take her shirt off as well.

"Take your pants off." She whispers.

"Okay." I do as she says. Now we are both in our underwear.

This is the first time we've seen each other this way. Usually we never get to just our underwear. I think that it makes this much more real.

She's the first to move and she kisses me so softly yet it held so much behind it. She smiles at me and I know she is feeling the same as me.

"You're so beautiful." I say trailing my hand down her side, "I'm so glad you found out about to me. I would never be here with you now if you hadn't." My body is on fire and I don't know what to do next.

Santana sits up and undoes her bra, "Let's strip down that might be easier for us." Then she goes for her panties. I follow her lead removing the last items that censor my body.

/

Third POV

Their bodies are pressed against each other's as they make out. Hands are wandering almost as if they are searching for something. Brittany breaks from Santana's lips nips at her neck as her hands roam up and down Santana's side.

"Britt, touch me." Santana says placing her hand over her lover's and moving her hand between her legs. She nods and lets a finger slide between her folds. Moving up and down she feel Santana get wetter with each stroke. She adds another finger moving in a circular motion, "Oh god." She moans.

Brittany is so focused on pleasuring Santana that she is surprised when she feels Santana's hand wrap around her already hard member. She stops and looks at Santana who is moving her hand up and down, "Don't stop, keep going." She whimpers. Brittany's not use to receiving pleasure and working at the same time so Santana gets in response is a moan.

"I have an idea, get on top of me." She states. Santana moves on top her and Brittany places her on top of her member, "Rub against me. I bet it will be amazing for both of us." Santana nods and rolls her hips making both of them moan, "Oh yeah baby." She can feel how wet and warm she is sliding up and down against her.

"You like that." She leans down to her ear, "Wait until you're inside." She whispers hotly to the blonde as rolls her hips harder, making Brittany roll her hips in sync, "Britt." She hums. Brittany turns her head to the side and kisses her.

"I'm going cum, stop."

"It's okay, let go." Brittany closes her eyes and moans cumming onto her stomach. Santana watches as her lover pants releasing her seed. It never ceases to amaze her when Brittany climaxes or when Brittany does anything really.

"Why didn't you stop?" She asks when she catches her breath.

"This is your first time, I didn't want you cumming too early. It desensitizes you." She explains and it only reminds Brittany that Santana knows what she is doing, "I know how you can get embarrassed when you cum." She teases pinching Brittany's cheek.

"You're ruining the mood." She whines. Santana chuckles moving to prop herself up and lie next to Brittany.

"I am, am I?" She husks as she circles her finger around Brittany's nipple, "I'll have to fix that now won't I." She kisses her breast and trails up to ear. She smirks when she feels Brittany shiver. Her hand move from her breast and down to her member, "How am I doing?" Brittany kisses her to answer her.

Santana pov

"Was I okay?" I hear Brittany ask when we both catch our breath. The fact that she asks even though I screamed her name during most of it is a bit enduring.

"Baby, you were better than okay, you were amazing, little clumsy at times but mostly amazing." It was her first time of course she would be clumsy, "How was it for you?" I ask bashfully.

"I loved it almost as much as I love you." God, call her cupid, she just shot me in the heart. Looking into her icy blue eyes has slightly paralyzed me, "Remember when you said it was like I was moving in?" I nod and she smiles and kisses my temple, "I still don't know what you were talking about them but I have the same feeling."

* * *

**Hey a weird ending I know but this is the last chapter before the epilogue.**

**It will take longer for that to come out along with a bunch of other stories because I have to prove that I'm not a lazy person and go outside for most of my summer, which takes up a lot of time trying to find things to do in a dead town.**

**One example of this is my other story I put my pants on one arm at a time, that was actually supposed to be longer than a one shot but I'm happy it came out that way.**

**Have a cold summer!**


	4. Chapter 4: Notice

So I had all these ideas of what to do in the epilogue but they aren't coming together that well. All I can think of is Santana look over her family and thinking, "Oh my god, we became the lesbian version of the Lopez's…" You know that show with George and Angie. I'm sorry I couldn't do it but oh well.

The only review from the last chapter made me laugh for a good five minutes. It said, "This sucks." I probably should have a little more disappointed but it made me laugh. Hey, I'm happy where and how it ended and it marks my second completed story.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
